swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W04/2016
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 25.01.2016 - Monday/Montag 01:26 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - L'Olimpiade (1992) Arkadia (I) 04:27 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 07:28 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 10:46 Antonio Sartorio - L'Orfeo (1979) Warner Fonit (I) 13:23 Francesco Cavalli - Ercole Amante (1980) Erato (I) - 1st recording 16:06 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 18:40 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ballo delle ingrate (1993) Nuova Era (I) 19:31 Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (1988) Nuova Era (I) 23:25 Francesca Caccini - La liberazione di Ruggiero dall'isola d'Alcina (1996) Pro Musica Camerata (I) 26.01.2016 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:42 Jacopo Peri - Euridice (1993) Maguelone (I) 02:18 Stefano Landi - Il Sant' Alessio (1995) Erato Records (I) 04:27 Giulio Caccini - L'Euridice (2008) Ricercar (I) 05:46 Sigmund Theophil Staden - Seelewig (2002) CPO (D) 07:03 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 09:58 Sebastián Durón - La guerra de los gigantes (?) Pan Classics (ES) - 1st recording 11:11 Tomás de Torrejón y Velasco - La Púrpura de la Rosa (1997) DHM (ES) 13:27 Antonio de Literes - Acis y Galatea (1999) DHM (ES) - 1st recording 14:26 Antonio de Literes - Los elementos (1997) DHM (ES) 15:27 Antonio Vivaldi - L'Atenaide (2007) Naïve (I) 19:06 Antonio Vivaldi - Tito Manlio (2003) CPO (I) 22:14 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 27.01.2016 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:48 George Frideric Handel - Ariodante (1997) Archiv-Produktion (I) 03:46 George Frideric Handel - Giulio Cesare (1995) Astrée Auvidis (I) 07:26 George Frideric Handel - Siroe, re di Persia (2003) Harmonia Mundi (I) 10:01 Gian Francesco de Majo - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Coviello (I) - 1st recording 12:10 Johann Adolph Hasse - Marc' Antonio & Cleopatra (2003) Dorian (I) - 1st recording 13:40 Johann Christian Bach - Endimione (1999) DHM (I) - 1st recording 15:26 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Entführung aus dem Serail (1991) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 17:38 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Zauberflöte (1990) Decca (D) 20:09 Giuseppe Moneta - Il conte Policronio (2007) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 21:50 Giovanni Paisiello - La molinara (1996) Agorá Musica (I) 28.01.2016 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:05 Luigi Mosca - L'Italiana in Algeri (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 02:32 Gaetano Donizetti - Don Pasquale (1954) Conductor: Alberto Erede (I) 04:50 Gaetano Donizetti - L'elisir d'amore (1952) Conductor: Gianandrea Gavazzeni (I) 06:51 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Le Prophète (1970) Foyer (F) 10:13 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Dinorah (1979) Opera Rara (F) 12:58 Gioachino Rossini - Il turco in Italia (1954) Conductor: Gianandrea Gavazzeni (I) 14:50 Giovanni Pacini - Il convitato di pietra (2008) Naxos (I) - 1st recording 16:22 Saverio Mercadante - Il bravo (La veneziana) (1990) Nuova Era (I) 18:58 Lauro Rossi - Cleopatra (?) Naxos (I) 20:43 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Fosca (1973) Master Class (I) - 1st recording 23:06 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Lo schiavo (1959) Master Class (I) - Première 29.01.2016 - Friday/Freitag 01:12 Ambroise Thomas - Hamlet (1993) EMI Classics (F) 04:06 Charles Gounod - Romeo et Juliette (1983) EMI (F) 06:52 Ernest Chausson - Le Roi Arthus (2004) Telarc (F) 09:39 Léo Delibes - Lakmé (1991) Nuova Era (F) 12:12 Filippo Marchetti - Romeo e Giulietta (2005) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 14:29 Giuseppe Verdi - La traviata (1992) Philips (I) - Première 16:38 Giuseppe Verdi - Aroldo (revidierte Paritur von Stiffelio) (1997) Philips (I) 18:44 Ruperto Chapí - Margarita la tornera (1999) RTVE (ES) 20:34 Ruggero Leoncavallo - Chatterton (2004) Bongiovanni (I) 22:21 Giacomo Puccini - La fanciulla del West (1977) Deutsche Grammophon (I) - Première 30.01.2016 - Saturday/Samstag 00:30 Ottorino Respighi - Marie Victoire (2009) CPO (I) 03:15 Ottorino Respighi - La fiamma (1997) Agorà Musica (I) 05:33 Manuel de Falla - La vida breve (1997) Harmonia Mundi (ES) 06:36 Pietro Mascagni - Guglielmo Ratcliff (1995) Agorá Musica (I) 08:27 Pietro Mascagni - Nerone (1986) Bongiovanni (I) 10:17 Riccardo Zandonai - I cavalieri di Ekebù (1983) Warner Fonit (I) 12:12 Vittorio Gnecchi - Cassandra (2000) Agorá Musica (I) - 1st recording 13:48 Bohuslav Martinů - Mirandolina (2002) Supraphon (I) 15:32 Francesco Cilea - L'Arlesiana (1991) Quintana/Harmonia Mundi (I) - Première 17:20 Antonio Fortunato - Salvo d'acquisto (2002) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 18:37 Italo Montemezzi - L'amore dei tre re (1973) Arkadia (I) 20:02 Francesco Cilea - Adriana Lecouvreur (1961) London Records (I) - Première 22:09 Douglas Moore - Carry Nation (1968) Bay Cities (E) - 1st recording 31.01.2016 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:13 Benjamin Britten - Peter Grimes (1992) EMI Classics (E) 02:37 Benjamin Britten - Owen Wingrave (1970) London Records (E) 04:23 William Walton - Troilus and Cressida (1995) Chandos (E) 06:36 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 08:22 Richard Meale - Voss (1986) Philips (E) - 1st recording 10:21 Hans Werner Henze - The Bassarids (1986) Koch Schwann (E) 12:16 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 14:06 Mikis Theodorakis - Antigone (1999) FM Records (GR) - 1st recording - Première 16:13 Mikis Theodorakis - The Metamorphoses of Dionysus (1999) Intuition (GR) - Première 18:00 Nancy Van de Vate - Nemo, Jenseits von Vulkania (2001) VMM (D) 19:53 Siegfried Matthus - Judith (1986) Berlin Classics (D) - 1st recording 21:50 Aribert Reimann - Lear (1982) Oehms Classics (D) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 04/2016 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016